


Watching leads to self touching

by purplefox



Series: Masturbation May 2019 [30]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Ann's curiosity had gotten her into this and she really wanted to see where it lead





	Watching leads to self touching

There was no sense in asking why Ryuji was in her room again. Ann knew very well she remembered very clearly why Ryuji was there. How him coming over to spend time had led into this situation she had no idea but she sort of did.

Call it curiosity and him being one the few people she could trust with this. Call it curiosity and the simple fact that Ryuji was one of the few people she knew for certain could get his hands on something like this. She felt a little guilty over asking but she had been excited too.

Whatever had possessed her into asking Ryuji to stay and not drop the video off. Ann had to blame nobody but herself. This proved that she was still being carried away by Ryuji and not in the best of ways. It was one thing to sneak a peek here and there in Mementos. Another to whisper with Shiho.

It was something else entirely to invite him to stay in her room stay with her and watch the video. Of course she had known things would get awkward. Ryuji had been prepared to leave. He had been ready to drop the video off and just leave but she had been the one to grab his sleeve and invite him in.

He had left the bed to her and sat on the floor but even the rain beating on the windows was enough to distract Ann from everything. The noise of the video, the fact that it was uncensored. She hated to admit it but Ryuji had great taste. She had been unable to take her eyes away.

It was so colourful. Colourful and lewd. If the sounds had not enraptured her then the people on the video had. She had sat hugging her feet at first but as scenes moved to scene after scene Ann had let her legs slide down.

Her legs slid down she shifted on her bed and fought to keep her hands on her bed. That quickly moved from having them on the bed to keeping them clenched on her lap. That had moved from her pulling at her shirt as she watched and felt hot all over.

How could she not? It was erotic it was beautiful and she could not look away. The video made her want, every sound every scene. It made her wonder and it made her wet. What was worse was that Ryuji sat so close but so far away.

He was so close that if she had to reach out she could reach him but at the same time. He was so far away how could she even reach out? Why would she reach out as well? Ann felt her breath hitch in her throat as she watched the female actor on the screen. Watching her made Ann curious. It made her want.

There were things she giggled with when talking to Shiho. Things they whispered about together when together but she had to admit that she had never expected it to look like this. The things they had heard of the way it was. An had never expected any of it to look like this.

She felt so hot all over but especially lower down. Her stomach felt warm, her panties felt wet and how could they not after watching something like this?

“Uh…” Ryuji said from where he sat on the floor. “Maybe I should go or something.” He sounded uncomfortable, awkward and it made Ann wonder. “This is… I watched the series before this.” He shifted as he sat his hand pressed hiding his front. “Can I use your bathroom really quick before I go?”

“Serious?” Fell out of her mouth. Ryuji turned to look up at her for the first time and what Ann saw in his eyes made her clamp her legs together.

“Yes!” Ryuji hissed. “Do you think I watch these things for recreational purposes Ann? I watch these to jerk off! You said you wanted to see.” He hissed. “And that’s fine and all but this sort of thing is designed to rile you up. Of course, I’m going to have a reaction. If you want to watch that’s fine with me but I really don’t want to have to catch the train with a hard on.”

“I know it’s supposed to have a reaction.” Ann tugged on the ends of her hair as she avoided his gaze. “That’s why I wanted to see it. I wanted to see and to know and…” It was far more than she had thought.”

“Yeah I know that.” Ryuji muttered as he stood. Her eyes widened at how he did not even hide that he was hard. “But there’s only so much I can hold out for so can I use your bathroom quick? This won’t even take long.” He was flushed but with that admission Ryuji had a wry smile on his face. “Promise I won’t use your fancy soaps or make a mess.”

“Why not.” She cleared her throat. “Why not do it here?”

“Do… here?” Ryuji’s widened eyes made it hard to look at him for a few moments. “That’s dangerous Ann.” He said softly. “Really dangerous. It’s better if I-“

“I want to… see.” She swallowed as she spoke. “Can I?”

“If you didn’t look like you wanted the bed to swallow you up.” Ryuji sighed as he noisily sat back down. “ I would swear that you planned this thing you know.”

“I didn’t!” She objected as she heard his pants unzip. She peeked towards him before she swallowed. Ryuji had just tugged his red shirt up a bit and unzipped his pants. She watched his fingers slip under the waistband of his pants and his underwear before he allowed his dick to slip out. “Oh.”

“I must be crazy.” Ryuji muttered as he allowed more of his dick to peep out. “Seriously crazy.” He met her eyes as he stroked himself from base to tip. Watching it in Ryuji’s hand made her shift and swallow. This was insane. She pressed her fist against the front of her shorts as she watched. She could not even manage to tear her eyes away. “Ann?”

“Don’t stop I want to see.” She whispered. Ryuji sighed before he shifted so she was fully facing him. He dragged his fingertips over the head and she blinked when she saw how sticky the fingers were. “Ryuji?”

“Precum. That’s why I said it wouldn’t take long. Seeing all of that got me pretty close.” He huffed as his fingers played with the head. Ann was transfixed watching his thumb play around the tip and then run down the underside coating it with the slickness. “Being so close to a pretty girl only helps.”

“Oh.” She gasped as she continued to watch. Her nipples had been tingling watching the video but Ryuji’s words and his eyes made them harden. She shifted on her bed and the fist she kept pressed against her stomach only pressed down harder. “That’s good then.”

“Yeah I guess so.” Ryuji’s head tilted back as he stroked himself. Ann watched his fingers play around before he moved his hand to the base where his fist tangled with his clothes. Then it went back up so he could wrap his fist around the head and play again. “Are you okay? You’re flushed.”

“I think you can guess why.” She had to fight back her shudder as she watched Ryuji. This entire thing was so erotic that she had no idea what to do. Ryuji was so intense. So intense and watching only made her want to watch more. Watch and touch.

She bit her lip as she let her hand slide under her shirt. She had not planned on letting Ryuji stay to begin with so she had no put on a bra to answer the door. She was thankful for that now because when her fingers slid over her hardened nipple, she could only sigh as heat spread over her.

“Ann.” Ryuji’s voice was more of a sigh than anything else. He was focused on her his eyes refusing to look away. Ann had to fight to keep it as she pinched her nipple in her own grip. A gentle pinch and a gentle roll spread warmth throughout her body. It added to the fire between her legs as she watched Ryuji. “Damn.” Ryuji’s voice hitched. “Ann.” His hand switched from less playing to more stroking. The wet sounds that came from the tv. She did not want to hear them anymore. Ann wanted to hear Ryuji.

“Turn it off.” She nearly bit her tongue trying to get the words off. “The video.” She continued. “Turn the video off Ryuji.”

“Fuck the remote.” He fumbled for it and pressed a few wrong buttons before the tv snapped off. Silence filled her room as Ryuji watched her. Ann felt herself flush before she moved her hands to the hem of her shirt. She dragged her shirt off and let it fall onto her bed as she focused on Ryuji. His hand wrapped around his dick as he watched her face flushed and his eyes. She muffled a squeak as she pressed her hand between her legs again.

“I don’t think you should fight it.” Ryuji said softly. “Don’t fight it Ann. You wanted to watch; you should keep watching.”

“I know.” She kept her eyes on him before she swallowed shakily. “I am.” She pressed her hand between her legs again. The feeling of her shorts were beginning to irritate her but what could she do? She knew what she wanted to do but, what could she really do?

“You could do more.” He whispered as he kept his eyes on her. “It must feel uncomfortable.” She must have made a face because his face gentled. “You don’t have to take everything off. You don’t have to touch if you don’t want to either.”

“But I…” She shifted on the bed so that she was kneeling. She ducked his gaze as she unbuttoned two buttons. The room allowed her to slip her hand down and further down until she gasped at the first touch. Kneeling was no way to go but she wanted to see Ryuji too.

“Sit on the bed.” Ryuji rasped as he got to his feet. “Move a bit to the side.” She shifted and sat and he shook his head. “No no not like that sit with your back not to the wall but the headboard.” He finished as he sat to face her. Ann swallowed when Ryuji’s eyes ran over her. “You’re so beautiful Ann.”

“Oh I know.” She tried to tease. “I’m a model.” Her voice was soft. “So I know how I look.”

“It’s more than that.” Ryuji reached out as he sat on her bed. She thought he would have touched her breasts or something but his hand went straight to her hair instead. The way his fingers brushed her skin made her shiver. “All over, you’re beautiful. Not just industry beautiful.”

Her fingers stilled as she watched him. “Ryuji-“

“But.” Ryuji interrupted her as he leaned back. “So you can properly see me and so you can do your own thing.” His eyes noticeably dipped past her breasts to linger at her waist and where her wrist disappeared under her pants. “Ann?”

“I’m not putting on a show for you.” She breathed as she shifted. She let her fingers play and tease until her fingers were wet enough. The pants did not have enough give for her hand movements but somehow the restriction felt good.

“You don’t have to. You’re a show all on your own.” Ryuji said softly as he touched himself. the wet sounds from his hand moving only coaxed her own fingers to move. Through her folders to where she was the wettest. Part of her did not want to but at the same time she was hot and needy. She needed to do this.

She sighed as she let her fingers play, soft and slow until she had to spread her legs more. Ryuji moaned in front of her and it took everything to keep her eyes opened when she wanted to close them. Ann touched herself softly, gently and fought back gasps until Ryuji groaned again.

“Ann.” His whisper made her look at him. The head of his dick peeped over his clenched fist as he stared at her. “You always go so slowly?”

“Shut up.” She hissed before she sighed slowly. She let her fingers play using Ryuji’s own sounds as a guide. The wet slick sounds that came from her only made her squirm in return. Ryuji was right about teasing her because when she was by herself. She never went slow but it felt different with him there. Ryuji changed everything.

She sighed to herself as she let her fingers slip around her clit. Every brush made her jolt so she had to be gentle. She was wet enough as it was and the pants that she had on did not have that much give. Usually she did this after pulling off her clothes. At least her pants but Ryuji was here and there was something preventing her from pulling down her pants.

Her breath hitched when she used one finger to slowly circle around her clit. She had to bite back the soft sounds that wanted to escape because of it but as she watched Ryuji, Ann found herself caring less and less about being watched.

Her nipples were hard and she wanted to touch them. But she had a hand bunched in her comforter for balance as she watched. As she watched Ryuji and Ryuji watched her. He could barely see anything but his gaze was so intense. The way he touched himself until he groaned or moaned. It was driving her crazy, it made her wetter to hear and see.

“Ryuji.” She gasped when Ryuji shoved his thumb against the head of his cock. She watched with widened eyes the way Ryuji slid his finger along the head as drops after drops bubbled up and covered his finger. She could only watch.

“It’s precum.” Ryuji muttered. “It feels good but the head is sensitive.” He hissed before he moved his other hand to his base. “I like playing with it. The slit is so sensitive.” He hissed as he played. “Drives me so crazy but the entire thing feels so good that when I play with it and rub it. Feels like I could come, but it feels so good that my hands slow.” He snorted as he moved his hand back to stroking up and down his length. Carrying and spreading the precum that had covered his fingers. “You look really into it.”

“I didn’t expect a lesson on top of all of this.” She slid one finger inside of herself and let her eyes close in order to ride out the feeling. Being stretched was such an intense feeling and it was just one of her own fingers. Just one but already she felt full.

“You look like you’re really feeling it.” Ryuji swallowed. “What are you doing? What are you thinking about? The video? The things we saw? Because I’m thinking about that but when I’m looking at you I’m thinking about you. What I can’t see.” Ryuji hissed. “My mind is going crazy because of the things I can’t see.”

“I’m not doing much.” Her finger scrapped deep and her breath hitched. “Just what you’re doing. Another movement of her finger, a deep rub and her nipples tightened again.

“Heh.” Ryuji snorted. “That’s a lie. I already know you’re fingering yourself.” His words made her shiver. “But Ann.” Ryuji said softly. “I know you are doing more than touching your clit. Do you have a finger inside you?” She shivered again. “Two? Three?”

“Just what do you think-“ She bit off as she rocked against her fingers. Her clit was wet from her playing around but she kept clenching down on the finger inside of herself.

“Most likely just one since you’re being mouthy.” Ryuji teased. “Must look so good Ann.” He groaned softly. “I wish I could see but I’m already pushing my luck. We watched a porno. We’re not going to act it out he teased. Even though we already are.” He finished in a groan. “Damn.”

“Ryuji?” She looked into his strain face as he moved his hand. The slick sounds were louder but so was Ryuji’s panting. His flushed face made it hard to look away.

“Not going to last much longer.” He laughed as he shuddered. “This is seriously too much for me as it is. Don’t know.” He panted his hand moving over his wet cock. “How I lasted this long already.”

Ann bit her lip before she leaned forward. “Could I touch it?”

Ryuji’s answer was instant. He swore under his breath and stopped moving his hand. His hand flew to the base of his dick instead and the grip he used on himself made Ann make a sound of protest. “Almost came.” Ryuji panted. “Fuck I almost came from that. Damn it, Ann.”

“Sorry?” She felt so embarrassed but Ryuji’s laugh made her smile. “Not sorry?”

“You touch if I can touch. Touch not see.” Ryuji said softly as he patted the comforter. “You coming closer or me?”

“I’m… we can both.” Ann flushed before she shifted closer to him. She ignored his soft laughter before they inched next to each other. “So we?”

“Right.” Ryuji grabbed her hand and slid it down his cock. Her gasp was soft as her hand got accustomed to the feeling of smooth and hot in her hand.

She slid her hand down, savoured his hiss before she moved it back up. she teased the tip and the slit with her fingers her eyes on his face to watch his reaction. That was why his move took her off guard.

The cry that escaped her when Ryuji’s hand slid into her pants was loud. Ryuji had just slid in and between her legs. His hands were so much bigger than hers. Rougher than hers, less surer that hers but they felt just as good as hers. She shuddered at the finger that stroked over her clit without stopping. Her grip weakened at his teasing.

“So wet in there, so soft. Hot too.” Ryuji’s murmur made her shudder again before he gently teased a finger between her folds. “Really hot. Like burning. Damn Ann. You must have been close this entire time.” He whispered as his finger sank deep.

Ann whimpered as she moved her hand along his cock as he teased her. His thumb was on her clit and it was not moving. It moved but only to circle press and tease. It would dip lower to gather wetness from her but then it was back and all Ann could do was shudder.

He took his time with it. Just one finger and when she thought he would have moved to two. Ryuji kept it at that. Ann squirmed and shuddered as Ryuji drove her higher and higher. The pants was a hindrance now that his hand was down there.

She wanted to feel all of his hand. The most she could do was try to rock back into his finger but there was not much room for Ryuji to move his hand. Not that he let that slow him down.

He pulled soft cries from her that she muffled into his shirt the moment he found a short but fast rhythm for thrusting. It made her stop sighing and instead she trembled and trembled until he made her clench down on his finger.

“So pretty.” Ryuji whispered when she pulled her face from his shoulder. “So gorgeous Ann.”

And she had completely forgotten about giving him any pleasure. She had fought a flush away and instead continued to move her hand up and down his cock. Until his hand joined hers.

“Your hand feels so good.” Ryuji whispered. “It’s really not going to take me long.” He wrapped his hand around hers as they moved together. “There.” He whispered. “There Ann, there. Fuck.” He hissed low as he kept their fingers wrapped around the head.

Ann’s breath hitched when she felt and watched the warm cum spread over her fingers. Ryuji shuddered and moaned next to her but the feeling of his cock flexing and throbbing in her hand made her shudder herself.

“Fuck.” Ryuji shuddered before he took a deep breath. “Damn Ann.”

“Yeah.” She swallowed as he let their fingers move away from his cock. She could not keep her eyes off of it. “That.”

“I don’t want to mess up your bed.” Ryuji muttered. “Where are the… oh all the way over there.”

Emergency stashes were there for a reason, right? Ann reached for her pillow where she kept soft tissues to wipe away her night binging and handed a handful to Ryuji. “Now we don’t have to move yet.” She sighed as she wiped her hands. She wanted to wipe between her legs too but moving was going to take a few.

“Man girls really have everything don’t they.” Ryuji’s laughter filled her room before he ducked his head. Ann yelped at the lick and bite he gave her right breast before he leaned up. “We should really clean up though. And get you redressed or something. It’ll only go up again if I keep looking.”


End file.
